Kenzie
Kenzie is the main character in Kenzie the Dog. She is a humanoid husky living on planet Serana. Biography Early Life Kenzie was born in Husky City on planet Serana. She grew up in New Pug Town. At seventeen, she moved to a house in husky city. At twenty-five, she married Covak, and at thirty, she had a puppy called Ted. At some point before Kenzie the Dog, she met Roxie, Zach, and Rocky. Kenzie the Dog When the Kittys wiped out the husky defence force with their Brainiacs, Kenzie, her robot WINSTON7, and her friends were forced to participate in the Husky War. Kenzie fought in her first battle when the Brainiacs invaded Husky City. She found a Husky Blaster in a nearby junkyard, which she used to hold back the Brainiacs. She hopped onto a Husky Train, which took her to the Husky Spaceport. Kenzie hijacked a nearby Decaloid Cargo Ship, which she used to follow the Kitty Command Ship into space. She landed in a docking bay, then entered through an air vent. Kenzie progressed through the ship to the Command Centre, where she found Supreme General Yeamon. She destroyed the guards and had Yeamon at gunpoint. She forced him to tell her where the Husky and Decaloid prisoners were. Once he had told her, she made her way to the brig, where she freed the prisoners. The prisoners escaped in the Decaloid ship, while Kenzie remained on board with Yeamon for more information. He told her the Brainiacs were working for the Kitty President Riley Sio, and that they wanted to take over the universe. Then, more Brainiacs arrived and began shooting at Kenzie. Yeamon managed to escape. Kenzie blasted some more Brainiacs, including Commander Storm, then Covak appeared in his ship. Kenzie hopped in. Covak fired a missile at the Kitty Command Ship's reactor, obliterating it, but Yeamon escaped. They landed at Covak's home on planet Seena, where they found Zach, Ted, Roxie and Rocky. Covak introduced her to their robot, WINSTON7, then told her about the Kitty War, Riley, and Yeamon. Then, Commander Zike and a group of Brainiacs arrived and tried to destroy the Huskys. Kenzie blasted a few soldiers, then they made their to the ship. Commander Zike jumped out of nowhere in a mech rand attacked them, but was promptly destroyed. The Huskys escaped in their ship. Another Fleet of Brainiacs flew towards the planet. The Huskys didn't want to face them, so flew to the nearest planet, Earth. There, they found Glick Niko, a human scientist who required Dechatus Brains for an experiment. Kenzie told him they needed information about the Kitty's and Brainiac's plans. Glick agreed to give them information if they brought him twenty-five brains, which they did. He told them Riley ad a secret base on planet Ziko, so they went there. The Huskys infiltrated and made their way through the base. Riley sent Lieutenant Cici to take care of them. She was defeated, then Riley escaped. Cici told them about the Kitty's plans to use the Toxic Dechati to destroy all the Husky planets, then take control of the entire galaxy. Kenzie and the others went to the Orca, a cross between a warship and a space station, where they wanted to find Yeamon to stop him from breeding more Toxic Dechati. The Huskys broke into the ship and made their way trough. Before finding the main control room, they encountered Sergeant Gunn, but destroyed him with no trouble. They found Yeamon and Tellanus in the control hub. Covak shut down the breeding program, Roxie exterminated the guards, Zach and Rocky pointed their Husky Blasters pointed at Yeamon and Tellanus, and Kenzie shut down the Brainiac Factories on the control ship. Kenzie and the others took the two Broonidians to their ship, then hopped in and left. The Huskys then got a transmission from their human friend, Captain Jericho Johnson, who had been kidnapped by the Predatorians and taken to their Predatorian Arena on planet Jikano. The Predatorian Announcer forced them to fight in the arena in exchange for Jericho. After the fight, they took Jericho in their ship back to Earth, getting drunk on the way while WINSTON7 flew the ship. Once on Earth, they heard news that the Toxic Dechati had started being bred again. When Kenzie looked in the ship, the Broonidians were gone, they had escaped when the Huskys were drunk. So, they went to the Orca once again. Appearance She had white fur, brown eyes, and a snow nose. Kenzie often wore traditional husky armor and a helmet. Appearances *Kenzie the Dog (Game)